Sonny Corinthos and Connie Falconeri
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Skate | marriage = | end = | status = | image1 = File:SonnyKate2.jpg | caption1 = Maurice Benard and Kelly Sullivan as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Port Charles, New York 124 Shoreline Road (Kate) Port Charles, New York | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (Sonny's parents) | siblings = Courtney Matthews Ric Lansing (Sonny's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (Sonny's son; born 1984) Trey Mitchell (Kate's son; born 1990; revised to 1987; died 2013) Michael Corinthos (Sonny's adopted son; born 1997; revised to 1989) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1990) Morgan Benson (Sonny's son; born 2003; revised to 1996) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}} Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard are a fictional couple on the soap opera General Hospital. Sonny has been portrayed by actor Maurice Benard since 1993 and the character of Kate was portrayed first by actress Megan Ward from 2007-2010 and subsequently by actress Kelly Sullivan who came into the role in 2011 and continues to play Kate to the present. Storyline Sonny and Connie Falconeri, who later changed her named to Kate Howard, were high school sweethearts who both grew up in the blue collar district of Bensonhurst, New York. They dated back in the 1980s and made plans to run away together until Kate left Sonny standing on a street corner and took a different direction in life. They did not see each other again until 2007 when Kate ended up in Sonny's coffee shop and their relationship started again from there. They dated again from 2008-2009 before going separate ways and reconnecting again in 2011. In early 2012 when Kate Howard was diagnosed with DID she remembered things that she hasn't rembembered in years. Connie became pregnant as a result of being raped by Joe Scully, Jr. , which also caused her to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder, splitting her into Connie Falconeri, and Kate Howard. Connie is usually considered to be the "alternate personality", although evidence from things said by Sonny and Joe suggest she became "Kate" after the rape, as both men refer to her as Connie when talking about the past. On August 10, 2012, Sonny showed his daughter Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Lindsey Morgan) a ring, telling her that he intended to ask Kate to marry him. In early 2013, Connie agrees to go to therapy and get intregrated so this way whoever the main alter can be at peace. Photo gallery skate1.jpg|Sonny and Kate (Ward) on their wedding day (2008) skate2.jpg|Sonny and Kate (Ward) in 2007. SonnyKate.jpg|Kate (Ward) and Sonny skate4.jpg|Sonny and Kate in her Crimson office (2011) skate7.jpg|Sonny and Kate during her stay in Shadybrook (2012) skate6.jpg|Sonny and Kate (2011) Maurice-and-kelly.jpg|Maurice and Kelly as Sonny and Kate. Skate5.jpg|Sonny and Kate skate8.jpg|Sonny and Kate (2011) sk1.jpg|Sonny and Kate during Halloween (2011) sk.jpg|Sonny and Kate in Bensonhurst (2011) Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:General Hospital couples